


Smart is the New Sexy

by Ormand



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: z=141之後其實主要還是千空、司、幻的無差三人行，但是這篇單獨處理司與幻接受再往下
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 3





	Smart is the New Sexy

「小司，你臉上的戰鬥妝有點掉色了，我幫你補一下。」幻對司招招手，司也真的配合地靠近。司微微前傾身體，讓幻沾著染料的手指在他的臉上塗抹。

「好了，小司繼續忙吧。」剛才這個畫面旁人從一開始的驚訝到下巴都快掉下來，到現在似乎已經習以為常。幻大概是除了千空以外跟他關係最好的人，這當然只是比較值，他們平常的互動就像剛才那樣，最多就是幻會跟司攀談幾句。

大概也是因為這樣展露出來的好關係，所以後來分房間的時候司就跟幻分到了一起。

「不是千空要你這麼做的吧，為什麼呢？」睡前兩個人臉上的戰鬥妝都已經漱洗而消失，在這個新石紀清潔衛生，杜絕病菌是很重要的事情。

「小千空當不懂這種事情啦。不少原始部落在戰爭前都有往戰士身上塗抹象徵部落信仰的顏色或是符號，當然是有希望神靈保佑跟團結的意思，但是也有學者認為這個是為了避免誤傷友軍。」幻本來是想要滔滔不絕地說下去，但司的嘴角掛著笑，一臉就隨便你說吧的表情。

「你是知道我在說什麼，幻。我想知道為什麼。」司的語氣平淡，甚至有些無奈，但又有種如果沒有拿到他想要的答案他就一直耗下去的堅毅。

「的確不是小千空的意思，但既然小千空希望小司可以順利地融入大家，就算他沒有開口要我想辦法，我也會幫忙的。小司領教過的，大家總是會不由自主地想要完成小千空的期望呢。」幻說的話是真的，但司注意到眼前的心靈術師巧妙地把話題轉移到千空身上。這跟他想要的答案還是有一點距離。

司不需要從幻的口中聽到千空的想法。他足夠了解千空，那個人的想法善良而純粹，裝滿科學。幻的話就真的是一團迷霧，的確如他所說他表現地像是隨時改變立場要依附在強者的牆頭草，但他觀察到的幻與從未來口中描述的幻又是另一個形象。司看過夠多的那些說一套做一套的偽善者，所以他很確定幻不是其中一員。

「如果我說，沒有為什麼，就是想幫你融入這個團體，你接受這個說法嗎？」眼見似乎沒有辦法呼嚨過去，幻採取了另一個作法。「真要說為什麼的話，是罪惡感吧，畢竟我真的是背叛了當初替我解除石化的小司，所以很想做點什麼來贖罪。」

司的雙眼依然看著幻的。

「小司什麼時候變成測謊機的呀...」幻半真半假地抱怨著，他動身擠到司的床上，這次沒有沾染任何顏料的手貼上了對方的臉龐。「我當然是被你吸引了，所以才想為你做點什麼。」幻一字一句地幔慢說，如同傾訴不可告人的心事那樣，「當然你精緻的面容，強壯的身體這種外在的條件就不用說了」，幻的手指點了點司的胸口，「與生俱來的領袖魅力，還有對未來妹妹的那種溫柔」，幻的手指又點了點司的太陽穴，「還有超強的記憶力的頭腦，判斷情勢的智慧。簡單來說我對聰明的人完全沒有抵抗力。」

司抓住了幻四處在他身上亂點的手，雖然幻的語氣與姿態故意弄得很曖昧，但...

「你是說真的。」

「當然是真的呀，我很認真在表達我的心情呢。小千空不解風情就算了，怎麼連小司也是呢。還有不要跟我說覺得噁心，我會很傷心喔。」

司的回應是親吻了幻的指尖。

「謝謝。」司再一次道謝，他把幻的手掌貼到了自己的胸口上。「我收到你的心意了。」

被反將一軍的幻想要抽手，但在最強靈長類面前他的力氣根本辦不到，但他還是不死心地掙扎了好幾下。司忍不住笑出了聲音，也鬆開力道讓幻順利的把自己的收回來。

「我是不是招惹了什麼不該惹的事情呀。」這麼說的幻也是在笑著。

「是呀。」司回答地理所當然。

Fin.


End file.
